In food production systems, there exists a need for removing casing from encased food products such as sausages, cheeses, and the like. Current methods for removing casing from encased food products include manually removing the casing from the products, as well as the use of automated systems for removing the casing from encased food products.
Manual removal of the casing may be inefficient as manual removal may be time consuming and laborious. Manual removal of the casing also presents the potential for injury, and may yield non-uniform results due to variation of a worker's technique. To manually remove a casing, a worker first shears the ends of the encased food product, as well as removing any metal clips on the ends of the encased product, before unwrapping and removing the casing by hand.
Current automated systems for removing casing from food products comprise bulky, complicated components that are lacking in high output efficiency. Such systems may require multiple steps to remove the casing and may be difficult to incorporate into existing production lines.